Customers may purchase investment vehicle products and insurance policies separately, as separate transactions for separate, unrelated products. Some products currently on the market, though, do associate investment vehicles and insurance policies. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 8,346,648 is directed to donating an annuity to a charitable organization, and further using the annuity to purchase a life insurance policy for the donor. Accordingly, the charitable organization receives any gains generated by the annuity while the donor is living. U.S. Pat. No. 6,950,805 is directed to using annuities that are purchased in part using borrowed money to fund life insurance policies via various business and trust structures to reduce tax consequences. U.S. Patent Application No. 20140195271 is directed to using the gains of an annuity to pay for life insurance premiums and avoid taxation of the gains generated by the annuity.
Generally, the above examples and other similar products do not return the gains generated by an investment immediately to the investment account owner to do with as he or she wishes, as most of these types of products are directed to reducing or eliminating the tax consequences on said gains. Furthermore, typically most of these types of products require a full underwriting process to be used to approve the associated insurance policies.